Time changes everything
by chezziegirl
Summary: I thought the time between the date in Bath and Molly returning to Afghan needed covering. A bit sad, so for those of you that don't like sadness then maybe miss this series. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Has it only been 10 hours since Smurf had appeared from the stairwell of the flats?

We'd had a good laugh booking the trip to Vegas, with me, Mum and Dad taking the piss out of him needing glasses. Roaming around London on buses, taxis and then taking the riverbus had been great, back with my best mate Smurf.

When we got to Upton Park it all went to shit. I couldn't do anything. Sitting in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, I felt an epic fail. I'd failed Smurf, I'm a bloody medic and I couldn't help him.

When the doctor came out of the cubicle, I knew. Smurf was gone. I just sat there and cried, the tears silently rolling down my face. I must have sat there for an hour, numb with the shock.

I texted the Boss, it's the only way I can think of him at the moment, technically he's still our CO. Straight away he called me back. Did I want him there? What's the point, there's nothing he can do. The hospital had informed Smurf's Mum and she'd asked if anyone was with him. They'd told her I was and she'd passed a message to call her when I felt up to it, whatever the time.

I left it for about an hour, trying to get myself together. I'd seen dead bodies in Afghanistan, apart from Rolex boy and a few others at the mountain cp, I hadn't known any of them. This was different. This was Smurf.

When I called Candy, Mrs Smurf, I was trying so hard not to cry. She said he'd been where he wanted to be, with me. At that, my heart broke, and I sobbed down the phone. I don't think either of us spoke for a few minutes, as we dealt with our grief and tears.

When we could talk, and be understood over the sobs, she invited me to Newport. I told her I would be there soon. To me, it was the right thing to do. I had lost my best mate and she had lost her only other son.

Walking into Mum and Dad's was rotten. They were wondering where Smurf was, thinking we'd had a row. As I collapsed in the hallway crying, Mum pulled me to her in a big hug. Dad was great, taking over from Mum as she went to pack a bag for me as I told them what had happened. They'd seen the ambulance arrive but, not realising it was for Smurf.

Being as it was so late, Mum took my phone and called Candy, telling her they'd put me on the train, first thing in the morning. Dad even carried me upstairs and put me to bed. He hasn't done that since I was little.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Molly's Pov.**_

It was the funeral today, the day we said goodbye to Smurf.

The post mortem had been very quick due to Smurf's injury at the bridge. It turns out that it was the first incident, in the minefield that was the cause. A minor bleed, so insignificant that it hadn't shown up on the scans, but with the trauma of him being shot again, exacerbated it. It turns out he could have collapsed at any time. Still, doesn't make me feel any better.

I'd spent last night at Smurf's house and travelled to the church with his Mum and grandparents.

2 Section carried the coffin. Today was not a day for fun and games.

As they carried the coffin in, I followed, walking slow measured steps behind.

Captain James was already in the pew behind Smurf's Mum. Today we are back to being Captain and Private.

I thought Smurf's Mum held it together so well. She could have really gone off on one at the Boss, but she didn't. If she had, I think he would have taken it better.

For the past few days I've been thinking about what the Boss said in the restaurant about only being part of a way on my journey and I told him of my decision about taking the short tour.

After the hospital and that time in Bath it was hard not to be able to offer any comfort to each other.

Catching the train back to London, I remembered that I was supposed to be meeting Charles's parents.

So much has happened in so little time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Palace

Today, I received my Military Cross. I'd taken Mum and Dad as my guests and luckily for me the Boss was able to attend as my CO. The Boss came up to London last night. Dad, as normal was in his pants and I'd pre warned Nan who had the camera ready.

Mum and Dad were gobsmacked as I received it, dropping down into a curtsey.

The Boss was sneakily filming them on his phone. I was being filmed by some official photographer that they have at these events so they can flog the DVD.

As we were stood outside afterwards the Ginger Ninja walked passed. Seeing me and the Boss, he came over for a chat. At one point me and the Ninja were taking the piss out of the Boss, all the while Mum was taking pictures. I'm might gonna have to show these to 2 section, Mansfield in particular.

After the ceremony, we met up with 2 section and carried on with the day. It was fun but a bit more subdued than normal. We'd only buried Smurf last week.

I was due to deploy in 3 days time and I was going to miss these guys.

I was flying out on the Monday and Charles, getting used to it now, wanted me to spend the weekend with him before I went. He'd said after everything that had happened he thought I needed some quiet me time and that his parents were going on a long weekend away. His Mum had said something along the lines of 'that girl does not need the added pressure of meeting us'. Bless her! I felt like I was living in a pressure cooker and at any second was going to go pooff!

We spent the weekend just chillin', at night Charles just held me as I went to sleep. The fact that we didn't have sex actually made it more special, more intimate.

He dropped me at Barracks, with my kit on the Sunday evening, so as I could be on the transport Monday morning.

As I sat, along with the rest of the people going to Bastion, in the lounge, my phone vibrated, signalling an incoming message.

_**Come back to me. C xxx.**_


End file.
